1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety management system which permits or prohibits operation by controlling the motive power of transportation machines such as a vehicle, a ship, an aircraft, a train, and so forth.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-136579, filed May 23, 2007, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-248254 discloses a safety management system which can prohibit operation by authenticating a driver of a transportation machine, and in the case where the alcohol concentration detected from the driver exceeds a predetermined threshold, restricts starting of the engine of the transportation machine.
There is a need to construct a safety management system which can authenticate the health status of a driver which has an influence on the operation of the transportation machines, so that the authentication results can reflect on regulation of operation of the transportation machines.